Currently, information can be displayed using assembled sheets of paper carrying permanent inks or displayed on electronically modulated surfaces such as cathode ray displays or liquid crystal displays. Other sheet materials can carry magnetically writable areas to carry ticketing or financial information, however magnetically written data is not visible.
Current flat panel displays use two transparent glass plates as substrates. In a typical embodiment, such as one set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 5,503,952, a set of electrical traces is sputtered in pattern of parallel lines that form a first set of conductive traces. A second substrate is similarly coated with a set of traces having a transparent conductive coating. Coatings are applied and the surfaces rubbed to orient liquid crystals. The two substrates are spaced apart and the space between the two substrates is filled with a liquid crystal material. Pairs of conductors from either set are selected and energized to alter the optical transmission properties of the liquid crystal material. Such displays are expensive, and currently are limited to applications having long lifetimes.
Fabrication of flexible, electronically written display sheets using conventional nematic liquid crystals materials is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,047. A first sheet has transparent indium-tin-oxide (ITO) conductive areas and a second sheet has electrically conductive inks printed on display areas. The sheets can be thin glass, but in practice have been formed of Mylar polyester. A dispersion of liquid crystal material in a binder is coated on the first sheet, and the second sheet is bonded to the liquid crystal material. Electrical potential is applied to opposing conductive areas to operate on the liquid crystal material and expose display areas. The display uses nematic liquid crystal materials, which ceases to present an image when de-energized. Privacy windows are created from such materials using the scattering properties of conventional nematic liquid crystals. Nematic liquid crystals require continuous electrical drive to remain transparent.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,811 discloses a light-modulating cell having a chiral nematic liquid crystal in polymeric domains contained by conventional patterned glass substrates. The chiral nematic liquid crystal has the property of being driven between a planar state reflecting a specific visible wavelength of light and a light scattering focal conic state. Chiral nematic material has the capacity of maintaining one of the given states in the absence of an electric field.
Published U.S. patent application No. 2001/0015788 A1 published Aug. 23, 2001 by Mandai et al discloses display cards supporting a memory type cholesteric liquid crystal display A plurality of first and second terminals are provided on the back of the card so that the display can be changed by an external writing device. A problem with such memory type cholesteric liquid crystal displays is that they are pressure sensitive. If the display area of the card is flexed, thereby applying pressure to the liquid crystals in the display, the display can change state, thereby obscuring the data written on the display. This is particularly a problem for a card that is to be carried by a person in a pocket or wallet, since the likelihood that the card will be flexed in such a circumstance is high. There is a need therefore for an improved display card that is not pressure sensitive.